Kingdom Hearts: Total Existance
by Maroku Homzeru
Summary: Sora has regained his memories and he is now on his way to Hollow Bastion.I do not own any of the KH of F.F chars.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter#1**

**Shattering Existence**

" I've been having these weird feelings lately. Like is any of this even real?" thought the young boy looking up at the starry night sky. His brown eyes gazing up at a sea of stars wondering if there was another world somewhere on one of those stars. He stood up and walked inside slowly heading to his room. He stretched and fell onto his bed still thinking. His eyes closed and he dozed off into sleep. The darkness closed in on him that night as he slept he felt the presence of somebody calling to him. He woke up abruptly sweating and gasping for air. " What's going on?" he gasped. " You wonder if this is real?" said a voice coming from the darkness. The boy looked up and saw a figure standing in front of his bedroom door. The figure had a black leather coat on and a hood covering his face. " Does this place even exist?" Is this just a dream that you're living day by day?" asked the being. The boy stood up and looked at him strangely, " How did you get in here?" The being laughed, " Darkness…that is how I got here boy. I used the darkness". " Darkness…what are you talking about?" asked the boy. He looked at the being but he was gone. " You'll see in due time boy the light will shine the truth of your true self and you will find the door to existence very soon" said the being's voice. The boy laid back down on his bed and fell asleep. He awoke in the morning to the sun shining through his blinds. He stood up and got ready for school. He walked out the front door with his backpack and started walking up the street. E looked up at the cloudy sky, " Looks like rain" said the boy. He finally arrived at school. He walked over to the field and sat on the bleachers. " Do you feel as if the pressure of the world is centered around you at times?" asked a voice from behind him. He stood up and turned around to see the same being from before. Meanwhile up by the locker rooms the boy's friends saw him speaking to the being. " Who are you? Why do you keep appearing? And how do you keep appearing?" ask the boy. " I'm here to warn you that this place is falling apart and it's beginning to corrupt with darkness," said the being. The boy looked at the being with serious eyes. "A memory hidden in the back of your heart, look deep within yourself and you'll find the key. And with that key you'll find what you've been searching for," said the being. " What I'm searching for what are you talking about?" asked the boy. "You know what you're searching for," said the being and he then started to fade away. " Wait! What do you mean by key! "yelled the boy. " You'll find out soon enough," said the beings voice. Then it started to rain on the boy as he walked to his friends with his hands in his pockets and his head facing the ground in thought. " Hey who was that guy?" asked one of them. The boy looked up his brown eyes seemed to change to blue for a split second, " I don't know".

" So what were you talking about?" asked one of the girl's. He looked at her " Nothing just nonsense he said in thought. She looked at him puzzled, " That didn't sound like a straight answer". The boy's eyes once again seemed to change color as he looked at her he then turned around and walked away. He headed for his fist period class and sat down at his desk waiting for class to start as he pondered about what the being was talking about. " The world is falling apart, and what did he mean about corrupting with darkness?" he asked himself. He looked at the clock every so often during class to see if this pointlessness was over yet. The bell rang and he made his way to his next class rushing to get there so he had time to talk to his friends outside for at least two minutes. He walked outside to see his two friends standing there talking. " Hey guys what's up". " Nothing how bout you?" asked the girl. " I'm good," he said. The guy looked at his watch and looked at the giant clock on the main building, " Class should be starting soon so see yah," he said as he walked down the stairs. The girl looked at the boy then walked down the stairs. The boy walked back to his class and repeated the same boring routine as he did in the last class. He did this routine till lunch. At lunch he and his friends sat at the same table talking and laughing, but today was different he felt tired so he decided to sleep instead. When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness. He then started to feel water hitting him from above, " Rain? " he whispered. He walked around in the vast open dark space for a while before noticing the door. The door had a strange keyhole in the center of it and it was tall and white with stained glass on it. "What is this?" asked the boy. " It's the door to existence, the door to the light its Ignkodm trehas," said a voice. The boy looked around in confusion, " Sorry I didn't catch that last part of what you said." " So you can't hear it's name yet, how sad," said the voice. The boy looked around but he couldn't find the voices owner, he knew it wasn't the same guy from last time his voice was different. " It's time for you to wake up," said the voice. He woke up instantly to see his friends still talking and laughing. He stood p and grabbed his stuff and walked to his net class early. " What's going on? Why is this happening?" he thought. His last two classes went by as fast as the others. He got his ride home and walked inside slowly. He headed to his room and laid down on his bed and dozed off. He was awoken two hours later to the sound of the phone ringing. " Hello" he said. " Hey we're at the soccer game and we were wondering if you'd like to come down and hang out with us?" asked the girl on the other line. "Sure I'll be there in twenty minutes," he answered. He got up and changed his clothes now he was wearing his black jacket that had the words "king" on the back and to crowns on the shoulders. He grabbed his crown necklace and he black shirt and pants. He ran out the door towards the school.

As he headed towards the school he could hear the thunder in the clouds. When he arrived he met up with his friends. " Hey guys what's up, " he asked. They looked at him, " Nothing." His friend Josh looked at him " So what's with the duds?" He looked down at his clothes, " Theses nothing at all I just grabbed some stuff and put them on." Stephanie looked at him, " So what do you guys want to do?"

He looked up at the sky then back down at the ground, " I'm going for a walk okay." They all shook their heads saying okay. As he walked off, " He's been acting strange ever since that guy talked to him," said Josh. " Yeah he's a little distant now," said Stephanie. " Something must be bothering him," said Delaney. Hew walked up the small hill and looked up at the sky, and then he heard people yelling and screaming from behind him. He turned around swiftly to see they being in the black cloak on the field.

All the soccer players surrounded him and yelled at him. Then they all flew back ten feet. He looked at the boy and seemed to give him a hand gesture to come and get him. He couldn't think he just ran as fast as he could towards the being. As he ran he felt as if he was holding something in his right hand, but when he looked down to see what it was all he saw was a blurry image of gold and silver shapes. When he finally reached the being he stopped and looked at him " What are you doing hurting all these people!" The being chuckled, " Why do you care you hardly know half of them." " It doesn't matter they still feel pain and hurt, they are still people!" yelled the boy. The being crossed his arms, " Hmm you feel it but you still don't believe it's there do you?" He looked down at his right hand still seeing the blurry image, " could he mean this?" he thought. It started to rain, "I must test you now to prove that you're ready to leave through the door". " Test me! What are you talking about what door!" yelled the boy. The being uncrossed his arms and then red blades came out of his sleeves. "Wait what are you doing!" yelled the boy. " I'm going to test you," said the being. The being then jumped into the air and flew towards the boy. ' What do I do?" the boy asked himself. " Fight him! You have a weapon that no other weapon can beat," said a voice. He then looked down at his right hand again but this time the image was clear. What he saw was neither a sword nor a key but both, " a…keyblade,"he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter#2**

**The Re-Awakening**

The boy looked down at the keyblade then at the being was flying towards him at a fast pace. The boy then threw the keyblade at the being knocking him to the ground; the keyblade then came back to the boy as if it was a boomerang. The being stood up, "Impressive…very impressive you seem to know how to use it, but still probably not to it's full extent". He looked at the being with confidence in his eyes, " I'm beginning to understand what you've been telling me, but I haven't really believed you till now. This is the key you've been telling me about isn't it?" The being laughed, "Very good your memories are beginning to unfold and return to you." The boy's eyes changed from brown to blue again. " Your true self is beginning to awaken." The boy looked at him confused, " What are you talking about?" " Come Sora you know who you are don't you?" asked the being. " Sora? My name isn't Sora," said the boy. " Hmm…so you still don't remember…such a pity," said the being. Then darkness started to rise up from under the being. " What in the name of god?" said the boy. The being began to chuckle. " This is my true power arise Dusks!" yelled the being. Then three silver creatures appeared in front of the being. " What are those things!" yelled the boy. " These are known as Nobodies, this peculiar type is known as Dusks. They are very agile and so light they can float on air," said the being. The three Dusks looked at him arching their bodies. Then one of them jumped at him and thrusted it's arm at him connecting, he flew backwards-tumbling about fifteen feet. He lay on the ground groaning, he struggled as he stood up to keep his balance. " Come on Sora your better than that," said a voice coincidently close to him even though he's never heard it before. He looked at the being with confidence, then he ran at the Dusks and started to attack them with the keyblade but his attacks seemed organized like he knew what he was doing. This surprised not only the being but also the boy himself because he's never used something like this before in his life. He smoothly dodged each attack thrown at him and countered it swiftly. The being examined the battle thoroughly in amazement, " He's progressing faster than expected." The boy battled fiercely until each of the Dusks had disappeared. The being began to clap, " Impressive…very impressive." The boys looked at him with his now blue eyes. " You pass the test…till next time Sora," said the being as he faded away. He looked up at the sky that was raining down on him, then at the keyblade. " What's going on…what's happening," thought the boy. His friends stared at him in aw as if they've just seen a ghost.

His friends ran down to him. "What's going on? How did that guy just disappear and how did you get that keyblade!" exclaimed. He looked at his friends with his new eyes, " I don't know but I feel like it's been with me for awhile." They all looked at him surprised. "Uh…your eyes…they've changed color," said Stephanie. He looked at them surprisingly, " What? They've changed colors!" he yelled. " Yeah they're blue now," said Delaney. He smiled and started to laugh. They looked at him with concern and worry. " Oh well things change," he said laughing. He then started to walk away but he was stopped by his friends, " Is there anything wrong?" asked Delaney. He turned around and looked at them, " Everything's fine." The keyblade disappeared with a flash of light. He then began to walk back to his house alone in the rain thinking about the beings words. When he finally reached his house he found a piece of paper on his door. He looked at it reading the words.

"I know I'll find you waiting

Although my heart's a battleground

I can see you standing there

And I'm running to you

To see you again

And I'm fighting through the illusions

My fears are lies

And nothing stands in the way

Of getting to you

The illusions disappear

And all that's left is you and I

Together"

Kairi

At the bottom it was signed Kairi. The boy looked at the name for the longest time. It brought back images of things he's never seen before in his life but he felt like he's been to these places. He brought it inside and set it down on his bed. He sat down in his beanbag chair and put on some music. The boy sat there for about an hour, the words on the piece of paper just wouldn't stop repeating in his head. He soon dozed off. He felt as if he was falling through water, he opened his eyes to see that he was in darkness. He land on his feet on a black surface. " Where am I?" he asked himself. Then the ground exploded into thousands of white doves. And below him was a stained glass floor with a picture of him and other people on it. " What is this place?" he thought. Then he saw tiny little shadows starting to move towards the center of the ground. He looked at the gigantic black mark on the ground but at that moment it exploded into a huge moving blob trying to take shape. He backed away quickly, "What the hell," he whispered as he watched the blob growing arms and legs and tiny wings on its back. It wasn't a blob any more but a giant black monster with raggedy hair and tiny black wings. He looked at it for a while and then said, " Darkside." The monster looked at him with its glowing yellow eyes and thrusted it's arm towards him with great force. The boy didn't think he just jumped onto Darkside's arm and ran towards his head. The keyblade appeared in his hand and he jumped at Darkside's head and started to swing at it repeatedly. He then flipped off of him and land on the ground and started to slash at his arm. Darkside's body started to become unstable and disintegrate. When it was gone the boy stood in the center of the stained glass floor staring up into the darkness. He then woke up holding his head, he got up and looked at his digital lock, "Its Saturday…no school thank god," he whispered. He took a shower and got dressed; he walked outside and looked up at the cloudy sky. The boy ran his hand through his hair as the wind blew. His cellphone rang; he pulled it out and answered it, " Hello". " Hey Mark we're all down town you should come down and hang out with us" said the voice on the other side. He thought for a short while, " Okay Sara tell me the place and I'll be there in about half an hour," he said. " We're at the park," said Sara. " Okay I'm leaving right now," he said as he hung up the phone. " Mom I'm going down to the park to meet some friends!" he yelled. " Okay be back before dinner!" she yelled back. He jumped on his bike and headed towards the park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter#3**

Memories of the True 

As he rode it began to rain, "it's raining again. The weather's been weird lately…oh well I like the rain any way," he thought. He arrived at the park to see his friends at one of the picnic tables talking. He chained up his bike then walked over to them. " Hey guys what's up?" he asked. " Nothing really we were messing around until it started to rain," said Josh. He smiled and looked at them with his new eyes, " So what its rain, it can't hurt you," he said laughing. They looked at him strangely, " Hey Mark weren't your eye's brown?" asked Sara. He looked at her " Yeah but things have been changing lately," he said smiling. They all looked at him again but with smiles. He ran out into the sand and looked at the lake.

His eyes glowed with the reflection of the breaching sun. He looked up into the sky; he then turned around and looked at his friends. They were all walking towards him, "Mark sometimes I think your crazy you know that," said Josh. " Hey sometimes I think I'm crazy…I mean was last night just a dream?" he asked. The three that witnessed it looked at each other. And the others who hadn't wondered what he meant. " No it wasn't a dream it really happened it's on the front page of the paper," said Delaney.

He looked down at the ground, " I was hoping know body would remember, " he said quietly.

" Not remember it…I mean how could we forget that man!" yelled Josh. He turned around, " Yeah thought so," he said. They all looked at him with concern. " Oh well…whatever happens, happens for a reason," he said smiling. He then turned around and looked at the lake again. " You feel it don't you…you feel the cracking don't you…Sora?" asked a someone behind him he turned around to see his friends looking at the guy in the cloak. " You feel it breaking slowly," he said again. His eyes grew fierce and angry, " For the last time my name's not Sora okay!" he yelled. The being seemed to look right past him at something behind him, he then pointed. He turned around to see a body of light with the form of a girl looking towards the lake. She then started to turn around and as she did she whispered the words, " Mirai wa" she then disappeared. At that moment thousands of images flew through his head. He then whispered a name, " Kairi." " Do you see Sora this world is collapsing…it's falling apart and colliding with other world's memories," said the being. Everyone else saw it and couldn't believe their eyes.

" What was that?" they all asked. The boy looked at the being " What do you mean cracking?" he yelled. The being then faded away again, " You'll find out in due time Sora…You are so close to finding the door and unlocking your true self," said the being voice.

It then started to rain even harder then before, everyone ran for cover except him. He began to think about the beings words, " What could this "door" be and what does he mean by my "true self" but the thing that I'm mostly interested in right now is this "cracking" and "breaking" he's been telling me about," he thought. He then walked over to his friends, " I'm going to leave okay," he said as he walked to his bike and unchained it. He waved to his friends as he rode up towards his house. " Why is this happening…why?" he asked himself. As he rode it got darker and darker. As he rode up Cisco he started to see the shadows moving. The sky started to get this eerie purple and dark blue glow to it. The tiny shadows jumped out of the ground towards him. He swerved dodging as he rode up the slippery street. Then one popped up in front of him and he swerved right into the middle of the street and fell off the bike and started to tumble down the street. As he slid he got some grip on the ground and flipped up in a handstand position and landed on his feet. The hundreds of shadows looked at him with their yellow eyes. He lifted his right hand and the keyblade appeared. He ran at them slashing, dodging, evading, and countering ever move they made.

He was half to his house when he saw him. It was the being standing in his way again, " Don't you ever give up!" he yelled. The being walked towards him and patted hi shoulder, and left him these words " You're so close to finding it." The voice was familiar to him; he quickly turned around to see the being was gone.

When he reached his driveway he got the feeling that he was being watched. He looked around to see someone on top of the hill on the side of his house. The figure seemed to motion him to follow so he did but when he got to the top of the hill the figure was gone. He looked around and saw the figure at the edge of the next hill about fifty feet away. He ran towards the figure but when he reached the end of this hill it was again gone. He looked down the steep drop; he then saw the figure down in front of the huge palo verde tree. He ran down to the tree, when he what was inside his old club house he was amazed and little frightened at the same time.

Right in front of his eyes was a black door with a golden frame and a keyhole in the center. He stared at the door for the longest amount of time just standing there staring. " So you've found the door…will you unlock it?" said someone behind him. He knew whom it was, " So this is the door…where does it lead?"

" You have find that out on your own," said the being. He looked at the door then the keyhole in the center.

" I have to unlock it to find out where it goes…right?" he asked. The being walked over to him, "You must use the key to unlock the door but when you do…everything will change," said the being. He grew silent, " What do you mean everything will change?" Then being walked over to the door and touched the surface of it, " This world will begin to collapse once the door is opened…and everything will be lost." His eyes grew wide, " What do you mean everything will be lost?" " This place will begin to collapse faster than it already is and it will be lost to the darkness," said the being. " Is there anyway to slow down the corruption?" asked the boy. The being crossed his arms, " There is one way but you must unlock the door to do it." He looked at the being, " What but you said if I unlock the door it'll make this place collapse!"" I know but it will take a complete hour for that to happen after the door has been opened," said the being. " Okay then how do I slow it down?" asked the boy. " When you enter through the door you will find yourself with two more doors, if you pick the one on the left you will never be able to return to this place again…but if you pick the one on the right you will enter the heart of this world, that is where you will find the cause of this world's destruction," said the being. " Okay I'm going in," he said. The being stood in his way, " If you do this I will allow to stay here for two more days…and after those days are up you must come back here and leave through the door on left," said the being. " How long will it take for this place to completely collapse after I'm gone?" asked the boy. " It will take at least four days," said the being. " To save this place is to only delay it's destruction…but even delaying is saving," said the boy. He lifted his right hand and pointed it at the keyhole, the keyblade appeared and a beam of light came from its tip and hit the keyhole. The only sound that was heard was the clicking of the door unlocking and the creaking of it opening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter#4**

Friends 

He walked through the door to find himself in darkness with two doors in front of him. He looked at the door on the left then to the right. The door on the right was slightly different it had an insignia on it. The insignia resembled a heart with stitches across it. He looked behind him to see his entrance was now gone, He then looked back at door on the right, " Here goes nothing," he said as he opened it. When he entered this heart of the world he expected to see fire and molten rock but all that was there was this giant glass like heart hanging above him, the heart had cracks in it. Inside the heart was a ball of white light that was slowly turning black. Then a humongous shadow came over him. He spun around quickly to see what was behind him. This creature was frightening beyond belief. It's face was covered by a white mask, it had a bone rib cage and within it was a person with tan skin and white hair covering his face, and there was a lock and chains covering the rib cage, It had no legs just a body, its enormously long arms had three foot long claws, and it had four black snake like tentacles with skull like heads at the ends connected to its back. This creature was different from the others; it had a familiar feel and an unfamiliar feel to it. The creature flew towards him swinging its arms, he quickly jumped over it and landed on the ground safely or so he thought he was then hit by on of the tentacles. " Agh!" he screamed in pain as he rolled, but he recovered quickly. " I have to find this things weakness and quick or else I'm gone," he thought. He scanned its body searching for the weak point. " There…that's it the lock is the weakness all I have to do is unlock it and that thing is finished," he thought. He ran at the monster with great speed. Meanwhile on the other side of the door the being stood waiting for the boy to return, " Come on Sora I know you can do it." Then from behind him another being appeared from the darkness, " Impersonating me…just to help the boy." The being turned around, " Xemnas…what are you doing here?" " Me…I should ask you the same question," said Xemnas. " So you intend on helping the boy slow down the corruption period of this world. It is not going to be easy for him this world is linked to other world's memories and even to my own," said Xemnas. The being looked at Xemnas, " The thing that's been corrupting the world was once a part of you." Xemnas laughed quietly under his hood, " Yes it was…and I'm sure the boy will not defeat it."

The door then began to open and the figure of the boy was seen walking out of it. Xemnas quickly disappeared when he saw the boy. The being turned around to see the boy in new clothes and his hair was different now. "You've got two days Sora," said the being. The boy looked at him, " I know…then I'll have to leave through this door forever."

When he awoke it was Sunday morning, he didn't even remember going to sleep that night. He walked outside to see that the world was collapsing, as he would have thought. The sky was cloudy and grey with a little bit of dark purple and blue mixed in it. The wind blew stronger than usual and he could see the shadows moving across the ground. "So it's already begun…the corruption of darkness," he said quietly. He got dressed and quickly walked to the top of the hill and looked towards the location of the door, " I can't enter it till the end of tomorrow, which would be twelve o' one…it's going to be a long two days." He looked up at the deforming sky once more, " So this is the fate for this world to be swallowed by darkness like mine was a year ago, but if mine was revived that means this one can be revived too."

He walked to the bottom of the hill, smelling the faint smell of static and dust in the air; he made a disgusted face, " Jeez…that is the worst smell that's ever passed by my nose." The boy looked towards where the sun would be, " Nothing there just nothing." This is the second world he's seen that's been destroyed by darkness, but he was never been there while the destruction took place. "Do you think your friends will forgive you once you leave?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned around to see another one of those guys in the cloaks, " What do you mean forgive me?" The being began pacing, " You're leaving them here to be swallowed by darkness while you leave…that's what I mean do you think they will forgive you." His eyes widened with angry and sorrow, " I had no choice…I had no other choice but to do this." The being stopped pacing and looked at him, " Really…humph you could have said no to his proposal to slow it down…but no you went through with it. Now look at the world as it crumbles and breaks apart." The boy grabbed his left arm and tears started to roll down his cheeks, " If I would have said no this place would already be gone…and I would be too."" I see it's all about you now is it Sora, what about your friends." The boy then thought of his friends and their soon to be fate creeping up on them. " You see Sora you've sealed all of your friend's fate in the darkness," said the being. He looked down at the ground he felt as if he was going to puke. When he looked up the being was gone, he slowly walked to the top of the street. His cellphone rang, he was very cautious at picking it up hoping it wasn't one of his friends: he answers it, " Hello." " Hey Mark it's me James, crazy weather we're having huh? Well we're all down at the football field and we're wondering if you would come down here and hang out with us?" He hesitated to answer

But he made up his mind, " Sure I'll be right there."

He headed towards the school's football field, walking as slow as he could to extend his thinking time, ' I have to tell them and bring them to the door tomorrow," he thought. When he arrived at the football field it brought back memories of that one night. He saw his friends waving to him the friends he saw were; Taylor, Josh, Sara, Stephanie, James, Delaney, Paige, Lora, and Andrew. He walked over to them and sat down in the grass. " This weather is getting really annoying," said Andrew. " Yeah all this dust and the awful smell," added Delaney. He looked at them all with saddened eyes. " What's wrong?" asked Lora and the others. He looked at the corrupting sky and then back at his friends and explained the whole situation to them. They looked at him with stunned faces about two or three didn't believe him. " Okay Holmes I don't need to hear your pranks about doors, keyblades and corruption," muttered Andrew spitefully. He stood up and looked at Andrew, " Then if you don't believe me watch this," he held out his right hand and in a flash of light the keyblade appeared. Andrew stood there stunned, " You mean we're all going to be swallowed up by darkness while you get to leave!" he yelled as he grabbed the boy's shirt. " You should also be thanking me if I hadn't of destroyed the cause of the corruption this place would not even be here at this moment," said the boy. They looked at him, " This isn't some strange weather…it's the world being destroyed and absorbed into the darkness…haven't you noticed that the sun isn't even there!"

He felt the presence of someone behind him; he turned around to see the cloaked being.

" Sora we have a problem…did you make sure you destroyed the creature in the heart?" asked the being. " Yeah I'm sure that I did…why what's the problem?" he asked. "I've been noticing some strange things…the corruption is going to fast, at this rate the world will be gone by tomorrow morning," said the being. He was stunned beyond belief, " You mean I didn't destroy that monster." His friends put there hands on his shoulders, "It's okay you at least saved us a day of life," said Taylor. " Yeah…you tried your best and even if you didn't exactly win, we forgive you," said Sara. Everyone looked at him, " Yeah we do," they said together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter#5**

Good-byes and Hellos 

The being looked at him, " There's not much time left, it's already ten." He looked at him, " It's ten already but it isn't even dark yet." " Without the sun there is no sense of night or day just twilight…but soon there will be darkness and that's when they will strike so we must hurry," said the being. The being disappeared, he noticed something different about the being, "His voice seems the same but it's his tone and attitude that's different, could this be someone different," he thought. As they ran up the street he could notice it getting darker slowly. " We have to hurry by the time we get there it's going to be too late!" he yelled. They finally reached the top of his street, " Okay we have to hurry up to that hill," he said pointing towards the hill on the side of his house. The sky grew darker and darker every second they wasted running up the hill. When they reached the second hill it was completely dark. " You have one hour," said the voice of the being. He looked at his friends, " Over there is where the door is now follow me," he yelled pointing at the palo verde tree. He started to get this weird feeling as thet ran towards the tree. " This feeling it's the same feeling I got when I fought that monster inside the heart of the world but this time it's a little different," he whispered to himself. The reached the door with forty-five minutes to spare. " So this is the door that guy's been telling you about," said Josh. The boy looked at his friends, " As long as we're here they can't get to us," he said looking at the shadows surrounding the tree. " What are they!" yelled Lora. " Those are Heartless…they steal the hearts of people," he said. He sat down on a rock and looked at his friends, " I'll explain everything to you guys…even though some of you may know already what I'm going to say." He told them everything about the Heartless and their discoverer Ansem and how he even casted off his own body to the darkness for power and knowledge. His friends looked at him and to the three who had played the game nodded their heads. " So this Ansem guy is gone right?" asked Paige. " Yeah he was destroyed when I opened Kingdom Hearts," he answered. He then began to tell them about his home world Destiny Islands and his friends that he's been searching for. He stood up and looked at the door, " This is my only way to find them." The being appeared, " You have one minute left," he said with a calm voice.

He turned to his friends, "Saying good-bye isn't always easy but it needs to be done sometimes. Where ever you are I'll be there with you at all times," he said. He then turned back around and looked at the door. " It's time for us to part ways…I'm sure that we will all meet again…I'm so sure," he said as the keyblade appeared. He unlocked the door the being walked through first and then he began to walk through it but stopped and turned around and waved good-bye as it began to close. It was done over the door had closed and there was no hope for his friends or so they thought.

They heard clapping from behind them, when they turned around to see the being. "Wait how are you here you just left through the door?" asked Josh. The being looked at him, " That wasn't me…but an imposter of me…but no time to explain that now I have a proposal for all of you. Would you like to leave this place?" They looked at him with questionable faces. " We can't the door's closed and plus you don't have a keyblade to open it," said Taylor. " My boy…keyblades aren't the only thing's that can open doors," he said as he touched the keyhole on the door. The clicking sound was heard and the door opened.

" Wait how did you do that?" asked Josh. " A door always opens to it's creator doesn't it," said the being.

" Who would like to leave this place with me?" asked the being. The kids looked at each other some shook their heads but four of them stood up. These four were Delaney, Josh, Andrew, and Stephanie.

" So the other five do not trust me do they…well it's your loss then." said the being as the five of them walked through the door. Once again the door had closed but this time leaving only five left. " I just didn't trust him," said Lora. ' Neither did I," said James. " Same here," answered Paige and Sara simultaneously.

They all looked down at the ground, " I guess we're going to be the ones swallowed by the darkness now," muttered Taylor. Then they heard the clicking of the door. They looked up to see the door opened.

They all looked at each other and nodded; they walked through the doorway, on the other side they saw one door. " Should we go through?" asked Paige. James walked in front of them," I have a good feeling about it so I'm going." He opened the door and a bright light came through it and they saw a figure dressed in red," Welcome." They walked into the white room and saw the man dressed in red. " Hello my name is DiZ and welcome to Castle Oblivion." Meanwhile the boy finds himself at the gates of Twilight Town. " So this is where the door lead to this place…where ever this place is." Five of his friends were safe but the other four were in grave danger. He opened the gates to see the vast city of people talking, playing, and eating. " What is this place?"" Sora!" yelled a duck like voice from behind him, he quickly turned around, " Donald, Goofy is that you!" He ran to his friends, " It's been along time guys…I'm glad I found you two."

" You found us…we found you!" yelled Donald, while Goofy stood there staring off into space.

The other four followed the being through the heart of the world. " What is this place?" asked Josh. " This is the heart of the world where all the memories of the world lie," answered the being. The being lifted his right hand and darkness started to raise form blow him. " What are you doing!" asked Andrew.

" I'm creating a door so we can leave," answered the being. Then from the darkness rose a black door with the heart and stitches insignia on it. He touched it with his hand and it opened. He walked through it, Josh, Stephanie, Andrew followed. Delaney looked up and the shattering heart, "So this is where heart of all world's lies…within a door." She then saw two red eyes in the darkness above her and quickly ran through the door. On the other side of the door was a vast room with a desk and chairs. " Welcome to Hollow Bastion," said the being as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. The other's walked around the room looking at the bookcases and papers. " Your rooms are outside and across the hall," said the being giving them a hand gesture to leave. The four kids did as he said and looked for their rooms. When they entered their rooms they found the same black trench coat like cloaks that the being was wearing on their beds. They all decided to put them on. When they all walked out they saw two beings talking, one of them looked at them. He walked over, " So you must be new to the Organization. My name is Ansem," he held out his hand to Josh. Josh looked at him, " Remove your hood and prove that you're Ansem." The being did so revealing his long white hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin. " It's him but he…he…. he killed you…Sora killed you," muttered Josh. Ansem looked at them, " Sora you mean…he merely weakened me…and besides I should thank Riku for accepting the darkness into his heart if he hadn't I wouldn't have a body."

He then put his hood back on and walked away towards his room. " Maybe e should have stayed behind," said Stephanie. They looked at her, " Hell no I wasn't going to swallowed by darkness because of Mark or Sora whoever the hell he is!" yelled Delaney. They looked at her, " Yeah!" they all yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter#6**

Reunion Between Traitors 

The boy has been reunited with his old friends, while four of his friends followed the path of darkness, while five took the path of light. In Castle Oblivion his five friends who took the path of light were being outfitted with their new clothes and equipment. " So do you like your new clothes and equipment?" asked DiZ. They all smiled with their new look and weapons, "You'll need to fit in theses world because if you stuck with your other clothes people would think you were crazy," said DiZ. Meanwhile in Twilight Town the boy, Donald, and Goofy search for a place to eat. " Ugh…I'm so hungry…need food," muttered the boy. Donald turned around, " Sora stop your canflabbed whining we'll be there in a minute!' yelled Donald. " Uh…I don't think I can last a minute," he muttered once more. Donald stopped inn front of a house, " Here we are guys our home for now." The boy and Goofy looked at the house," Will there be food inside," asked the boy. " Yeah Donald will there be food Hyuck,"asked Goofy. They walked inside the house, the boy ran up stairs to the one room up there, " I call this room you guys can have the one's downstairs!" " Okay but I'm making breakfast!" yelled Donald. He looked out the window at the   
twilight sky, " Neither day nor light." He fell down on the bed and started to doze off. When he woke up he was on a beach right at the edge of the tide. He stood up and noticed he was on Destiny Islands. The boy walked around for a while. When he reached the southern beach he saw a girl standing in the water with red hair, " Kairi!" He ran towards her but when he hugged her she disappeared into tiny little sparks of light. He instantly woke up yelling," Kairi!" In Hollow Bastion the four traitors stood in the beings office. " So you understand your mission don't you?" asked Xemnas. Delaney with her hood on saluted, " Yes Superior, we are to take care of the keyblade master." Xemnas chuckled, " Good…so you all have slight control over your abilities and weapons?" they all nodded from under their hoods. Darkness surrounded them all and they disappeared. He walked downstairs and saw Donald setting the table and Goofy was waiting patiently for the food, " Hey guy's just took a little nap," he said as he sat down at the table. They ate and talked for about an hour. He stood up and put his dishes in the sink, " I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed," he said as he walked up he stairs and fell asleep on the bed. In Castle Oblivion DiZ gave his last words to the five kids, " Your friend is in Twilight Town the address of the house is 298, but I wish for you to leave in the morning I will have someone wake you so please sleep well." The kids went to their rooms for the night, " I wonder if he'll actually be there," said Taylor. James looked at him, " Trust me if I know Mark or Sora whichever name, he'll love to rest and eat. "The morning sun breached through the window woke the boy. He sat up with his bed head hair rubbing his eyes. He walked down stairs, " Good morning guys did you sleep well?" he asked as he stretched. His two friends weren't downstairs, " Hmm, they must still be sleeping." In the center of Twilight Town the four traitors rose from the darkness. They looked at each other. " Okay we'll split up, me and Stephanie will take the north while you and Andrew take he south," said Delaney. The four spilt up in their different directions to search for the boy. He was sitting at the table alone balancing a chopstick between his nose and lip. He failed at the four attempts he put into doing it, " Uh where are Donald and Goofy?" The door burst open, "Goofy I told you Leon told us not to let Sora know okay!" He turned around, " Not to let me no what!" he said with a curious face. They looked at him with surprised faces, " Nothing okay it was nothing" muttered Donald. " But Donald it wasn't nothing Leon said-----"but before Goofy could finish Donald covered his mouth, " He said not to tell him!" He looked at them, " o…well I'm going to take a shower and get dressed then we can leave," he walked upstairs and got into the shower and let the warm water hit him. After about an hour he walked downstairs in his usual black clothes. " Okay we're going to the center of town to meet someone okay Sora?" asked Donald. " Yeah I don't mind then where are we going?" he asked. They looked at him and shrugged. The walked out of the house and Donald locked it. " Center of town s this way," said Donald pointing straight. He looked at him and gave him the really I didn't know that look. As they walked the three of them had the feeling they were being watched, "Psst, Donald Goofy someone's been following us" he whispered. The two looked around and saw nothing, " Sora there's know one following us," whispered Goofy. " We've found you keyblade master!" yelled a voice from in front of them, all three of them looked straight ahead to see four people in the cloaks. He looked at them and got into his battle position, as the keyblade appeared, while Donald took out his magician's staff and goofy took out his knight's shield. " So the keyblade master and his friends want to fight so let's show them how we fight," said Delaney. Unaware to the boy these hooded beings were once his friends. The four looked down at them, " Donald Goofy you take the two on the right, I'll take the two on the left…ready let's go!" The four looked a each other, Then their weapons appeared; Josh had two black curved daggers, Andrew had a black broad sword, Delaney had a dark blue scythe, and Stephanie had two eight foot long black chains with daggers at the end. Josh and Andrew jumped towards the boy, but he dodged them by side stepping out of the way and quickly turning around. They looked at him and nodded at each other. He stood there wondering why they nodded, but he suddenly noticed one of them was gone. He then looked at Goofy who was busy fighting the other two with Donald he needed help and fast. Everything seemed to slow down he could see one of the beings running towards him with his black sword and then he saw the other one flying down at him with his twin daggers. " Goofy!" yelled the boy at that moment he and Goofy began to glow with a tremendous bright light. When the two boy's weapons finally connected, but hey were stopped by something, the light was slowly dimming. When it finally had faded away the two boys saw their old friend dressed in red instead of black and instead of one keyblade he was wielding two. They both jumped back still not letting their guard down, " What's with this where's the dog and how did you get those clothes?" asked Andrew. The boy smiled, " This is a Drive Form. It's called Valor Form." He jumped towards Josh and began to attack him endlessly with both keyblades. Josh was thrown back due to the force of his ongoing attacks. He then turned around and looked at Andrew, who was in a defensive position. He ran at him swinging each keyblade but to Andrew's surprise he threw one right at Andrew. The quick attack distracted Andrew he wasn't ready for the final blow from above, the boy had jumped into the air and was now flying towards Andrew. In a flash he fell to the ground due to a blow to the shoulder. He then looked at the other two, " Leave! Now!" They looked at each other and nodded. The two boys got up holding there aching bodies. The four disappeared into darkness. The boy began to glow again and he and Goofy separated. Goofy looked at him, "Boy Sora I didn't know we could do that." 22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 He rubbed the back off his head smiling," Neither did I till now, haha."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter#7**

**The XIII Order**

The boy looked at his two friends smiling, "So re we going or what?" Donald, Goofy, and the boy began to head towards the center of Twilight Town. He looked around at the buildings, "This place reminds me of Taverse Town" When they reached the town center they saw a being dressed in one of the cloaks. The being turned around and looked at the boy, "Roxas, I've been waiting for you." The boy looked at him confused,

"Roxas? Who's Roxas my name's Sora."The being looked at him for a while, "He looks just like you, but if you're not Roxas you most be the other side." Goofy looked at Donald for an explanation but Donald was as confused as he was. " Other side? What do you mean by other side?" asked the boy. The being began to chuckle, " Two sides of one heart. One foreshadows the other." The boy was now totally confused, "What in the hell are you talking about?" "You know so little, but seek so much. How do you intend on finding your friends anyway?" asked the being. The keyblade appeared in his right hand, " Answer my last question. What do you mean by other side?" "Attack if you like. You will not be able to hit me," laughed the being. He ran at the being and began his onslaught of attacks, but no matter how much he tried the being just kept dodging them. The boy stopped attacking, " Who are you guys anyway?" The being crossed his arms," We are those who study the heart. Those who wish to know more about it. How it works. We are The XIII Order!" " The XIII Order? Those who study hearts?' thought the boy. Darkness then began to rise around the being, " now witness the power of Darkness!" Heartless then began to rise from the ground, Donald, Goofy, and the boy got ready for the attack. But the shadows just stood there as if waiting for a command. The being snapped his fingers and the shadows jumped towards them. The three dodged, attacked, countered, and caste magic to protect themselves. After each shadow was defeated the boy smiled, " Is that all you got?" The being uncrossed his arms, "That boy was a mere test, I shall show you what true darkness is." He raised his arms and this black smoky aura started to rise from below him, "Rise from the darkest depths. Come to the world of light and aide me." The Heartless that rose form the darkness this time were like a supped up shadow with longer arms and legs. " These are called Neo Shadows, they are much stronger then the heartless you've been facing." The Neo Shadows stood there awaiting the signal for them to attack. The being snapped his fingers and the Neo Shadows lunged at the group. The boy jumped one and sliced it in half, Donald caste Thundaga killing five of them, while Goofy rammed through the group getting a couple. The being watched closely, "His stance and style while fighting is somewhat like his but this side's is a little messy." The boy looked at Goofy and nodded, " It's time let's do it." Goofy nodded and the both of them began to shine. When the light disappeared the boy was once again in red clothes with two keyblades. The being tilted his head in wonderment, "This is different." The boy then began attacking with more strength and speed. It was soon over and Goofy and the boy separated. The being began to clap, "Very interesting, and very, very interesting." The boy looked at him with anger in his eyes," What do you mean interesting?" The being once again crossed his arms, " This is very interesting. Two hearts merge to create a stronger being. I must tell The Superior." The being then vanished into darkness as the boy and his friends watched. The being appeared in The Superior's office inside Hollow Bastion, he then saw the four new unranked members discussing something with him. " Superior I have news about Sora," said the being while bowing.

The Superior looked at him," What is it Saix?" Saix rose himself and explained what he had witnessed. " Yes these four have witnessed the same thing, they say he merged with the dog." Saix nodded, "Yes that is true." The Superior stood up and walked over to the other four, " You've shown great improvement especially you two," he said looking at Josh and Andrew. They both smirked at the two girls. The four exited the office and headed to the empty room some people used for training. " Hey Watch and learn," said Josh as he pulled out his daggers. "Learn what how to mess up!" yelled Stephanie. Josh looked at her with an angered face. "No, I'm going to train myself at summoning Heartless. So when we meet "him" again we'll surely defeat him." A small patch of smoky darkness appeared on the ground and one shadow crawled out. The other three began to laugh at him. "Wow that's effort!" laughed Delaney. Josh got angry, " You know what next time we meet him I'll show you! I'll beat him!" He heard someone laughing from behind him, so he turned around to see someone with red spiky hair. " Who are you?" asked Josh. " My name's to important to be told to you. But besides that you really think you can beat Sora?" Josh looked at him with a spiteful smile," Yeah what's it to yah." The red haired boy began to laugh, " How bout a challenge to see who's going to be leader of this group. Me versus you, so how bout it?" Josh smiled, " Okay it's a settled the winner becomes leader." " Oh and my name's Axel. Just wanted you to know and remember the name of the victor," said Axel getting into his fighting position. Tiny sparks of fire appeared in Axel's palms but they soon formed into two red and silver chakrams. Josh ran at Axel swiftly and ready to attack, but Axel himself soon stopped Josh's attack. "You need to be faster than that to beat Sora," said Axel with a smirk. Josh jumped back about five feet, but when he looked ahead Axel was already gone. Josh heard a whizzing sound from behind, when he turned around he saw Axel's two chakrams flying at him. Josh quickly guarded but when he did the chakrams exploded with fire, Josh was thrown back into a wall. The chakrams flew back to Axel like boomerangs, " So I'm guessing you give up?" The smoke hadn't completely cleared yet but they heard Josh laughing, " Oh no, not yet now it's time to show you my true power. It's time for you to see my darkness!" A huge dark smoky aura had surrounded Josh he was slowly walking towards Axel. The others looked at each other in amazement, " This is awesome! Come on Josh kick his ass!" yelled Andrew. Axel seemed to not be amused by Josh's new found powers, " I'm going to finish this here and now!" Josh dashed towards Axel but he was stopped by one of the chakrams. " Show me your true strength. Having to rely on the Darkness is just a fools strength," said Axel in a serious tone. He then thrusted Josh back against the wall and jumped back about eight feet. His chakrams started to spin rapidly, and fire started to surround them as they spun. " Hell Blaze Twister!" Yelled Axel as he threw both of the chakrams at Josh. When the hit the whole entire room exploded in a fire twister. By the time the smoke cleared the other three only saw Axel standing with his arms crossed staring at the fallen Josh, "I guess I win." Meanwhile in Twilight Town the boy and his friends prepare to leave the world towards Hollow Bastion.


End file.
